Regashi Ketsueki
}} Regashi Ketsueki, infamously known as Jai, is a high ranking member of the Red Scarve, an assassin guild based in Avalice. Little is known about his past, and only a select few refers to him by his birth name. He currently resides in the Red Scarve's hideout in Shang Mu and frequently seen with his two closest officers, Icarus and Gen. Appearance Regashi is a male albino dragon, twenty-six of age. He's formally seen wearing a dark Byzantium jacket with a grey back lining. Underneath his jacket is a black tank-top, tucked into a pair of brown pants, accompanied by a pair of black boots. Like all Red Scarves, he's seen with a red scarf, in addition to a steel wakizashi with a crimson handle. Personality Usually reserved and secretive, Regashi rarely opens up to most people, however, he's intrigued by the psychology of those he interacts with. His most defining traits is his honesty, charisma and unsettling calm demeanor. Ironically, he's actually quite the pacifist, preferring less violent solutions towards most problems and when he does resort to violence he usually only incapacitate his victims, if pushed to lethal methods he usually makes sure to kill his target instantly, always aiming for coup de graces if need be. Ordinarily tolerant of most people, his pride towards his race can be an easy way to provoke him, however doing so might trigger an entirely different side of him. Affinities Skills * Perfected Dragon Boost: Regashi spent most of his life perfecting his dragon boost so that he can use it as efficiently as possible. In addition, he's capable of manipulating his draconic energy perfectly, allowing him to boost specific parts of his body, therefore, minimizing energy usage and risk while maximizing attack power. * Energy Sensory (Visual): Regashi is capable of seeing energy signatures, usually appearing as an aura surrounding the user. The color of the aura representing the person's element. * Genetic Transmutation: Originally thought to be a form of cancer during his childhood, due to unusual cell growth, Regashi latter discovered the truth behind this rare ability. The user is capable of manipulating their own biology at a cellular level by destroying and/or creating new cells of various type. This also enables Regashi to switch to two different forms: Dragoon, a muscular and power-orientated form; and Wyvern, a lean speed-orientated form that also enables him to fly. History Descent Into Nothing Regashi was born in Shang Tu. His mother, Euphoria Ketsueki, was a scientist who specialized in genetics, continuing the research of her grandfather, Cornelius. Due to the success of her mother's research. young Regashi spent most of his early childhood lavishly, due to his mother's influence he developed an intrigue towards everyone and the world he lived in. He was initially diagnosed with cancer at the age of four, due to rapid cell growth in various parts of his body, which caused the development of various malignant tumors; though the development of such tumors was concerning for his young age, treatment was provided early to avoid it from being fatal. His luxurious lifestyle would come to a halt two years later, when his mother is found guilty of unethical experimentation of other avalicians, including himself. With his mother arrested, and later sentenced to death, the young dragon runs away, spending the next seven years in poverty. Throughout those seven years, Regashi struggled to survive as a homeless orphan, frequently bullied and discriminated against due to his race. It was at this point he discovered his draconic abilities and affinity. Cursed Bloodline TBC Present day TBC Category:Characters Category:Wood